I'm Your Romeo And You're My Juliet
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Amelia gets dumped at a dance, Jack takes it upon himself to show her that not all guys are mean and helps cheer her up. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Amelia, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: The title of this story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Love Story". :)**

* * *

 **I'm Your Romeo And You're My Juliet**

Amelia was excited, so excited that she could hardly sit still as she did up her homework. "Well, what's got my little sparkling all excited, hmm?" Knockout asked, chuckling.

"Daddy, you know why," she said in playful exasperation.

He chuckled again. "Of course I do, pumpkin," he said, ruffling her hair gently. "I'm just teasing you."

Amelia had been asked by the most popular boy in school to a dance and the dance was that evening, so she was eager to finish up her homework and go get ready. Though not really one to wear dresses, she had found a perfect dress for the dance. Finishing up the last of her English homework, she quickly went to her room and changed into the modest, but beautiful dress. It was a light blue and sparkled with glitter. She then slipped on a pair of comfortable blue flats and heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, pumpkin," she heard her father say.

"Come in," she said and he entered, smiling when he saw her in the dress she had bought herself. She turned to him. "Is this okay? Do I look okay?" She asked.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said. "Just the way my baby girl going to her first dance should look."

She grinned and quickly did up her hair in a bun and put on a blue turquoise necklace and grinned. "Okay, I'm ready," she said.

Nodding, Knockout drove her to the school. "I'll come pick you up after the dance," he said. "If you want to leave earlier though, just give me a call, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," she said, hugging his holoform and giving him a daughterly kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

He kissed her forehead in affection. "I love you too, my little sparkling," he said with a smile.

The party was in full swing when Amelia entered and she looked around for her date, but didn't see him. "Well, maybe he's running a little late," she said to herself.

Moments later though, she found out exactly where he was when he walked in with the school's head cheerleader on his arm. Shocked, Amelia watched numbly as they walked up to her. "Well, if it isn't the Junkyard Pup," the cheerleader sneered. "Putting on a dress doesn't make trash prettier."

"You really thought I would be seen in public with you, loser?" The boy asked.

Amelia didn't say anything, but suddenly the head cheerleader dumped the bowl of punch over her, making her gasp as the punch soaked into her dress. "Have some punch, trash!" The cheerleader said.

Everyone began laughing as they saw Amelia's predicament and began calling out names. Jack, who had just arrived at the dance, saw Amelia flee from the dance and run up to the roof with tears in her eyes. The young man turned back to Arcee, who had brought him to the dance. "Arcee, that guy dumped Amelia and looks like his date dumped punch on her too," he said.

The femme growled. "Oh, Knockout's gonna go into Papa Bear mode when he hears that," she said. "I'm comming him now."

"You do that," Jack said. "I'm going to check on Amelia."

* * *

When Knockout heard that the boy that had asked his daughter out had dumped her and shown up with the head cheerleader, who was a snob and had dumped fruit punch on Amelia, he was furious. "Where are they?" He asked Arcee.

"At the dance," she said.

"Arcee, can you go in there and grab those two? Bring them to these coordinates," he said, giving her a location.

"You got it," the femme said, knowing better than to try and talk the medic out of what he had planned for the two. One thing she had learned was that while the red medic was vain like Sunstreaker, there was only one thing that went above his glossy finish and that was his daughter, Amelia. He cared for her more than his own finish and if anyone hurt her, he went into protective mode and no one dared to stand in his way once he reached that point.

Arcee turned on her holoform and went in, finding the boy and the cheerleader laughing. "Did you see the look on her face?" The cheerleader giggled. "She's just a bunch of trash."

"You said it, baby," the boy said.

"You two are in big trouble," Arcee said, catching their attention as someone else (Bulkhead's holoform, she realized) stepped up to them.

"The doc wants to see you," Bulkhead said, grabbing the boy while Arcee grabbed the girl.

"Hey! Let us go!" The cheerleader cried out.

"Sorry, girl. But the doctor gave us strict orders to bring you in," Arcee snarled, throwing the girl into Bulkhead's backseat as he did the same to the boy. "Let's go. The doc's waiting and he's already getting impatient."

"We better hurry then," Bulkhead said. "I've got the coordinates."

While the two peeled out of the parking lot with the boy and the cheerleader, Jack had made it to the roof and found Amelia up there. She was crying and her dress was badly stained. He hoped a good washing could save it, but for right now, he needed to comfort her. "Amelia," he said as he approached her.

She turned to him and sniffled. "Jack?" She asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw what happened," he said. "And I came to find you."

Amelia sniffled. "What about your date?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Don't have one," he said. "And I really don't care about the dance. I care about you. You're more important than a stupid dance."

She looked at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Jack," she said gratefully.

He hugged her and then shrugged off his jacket. "Here," he said, placing the jacket around her shoulders. She gave him a grateful look before noticing the punch on her dress was staining the jacket.

"Oh, I'm getting punch all over your jacket," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "It'll wash out. And I'll ask my mom if she knows a good dress cleaner too so that your dress can be saved."

She gave him a grateful look and sighed. "You're a thousand times the gentleman that boy can never be," she said.

Jack smiled gently and turned to her. "Amelia," he said, getting her attention. "Um…you wouldn't smack me if I kissed you, would you?"

She looked stunned. "You…want to kiss me?" She asked.

He nodded. "I've liked you for a while, but was nervous to come forward as I know how protective your dad is," he admitted.

Amelia smiled. "I think he'd approve," she said. "And I won't smack you if you kiss me."

Smiling, he tilted up her chin and kissed her on the mouth. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him before they parted and she smiled. "A hundred thousand times the gentleman that loser never will be," she said.

He smiled. "Amelia, want to go to my house for pizza and a movie?" He asked. "And…will you be my date for the prom?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, Jack," she said. "Yes, I will."

 _Later that evening…_

Knockout smiled in smug satisfaction as he had scared the pants of the popular boy and the head cheerleader and threatened to do worse if they dared come near his daughter again. Both had taken the warning and fled.

He now looked around for Amelia and heard her laugh as she and Jack arrived on Arcee and dismounted before taking off their helmets. "Jack, thank you," Amelia said, kissing him right then and there. He smiled and returned the kiss.

"Ahem," Knockout cleared his throat, making them jump before they looked sheepish.

"Hi, Daddy," the young girl said softly.

The red mech looked at Jack. "Jack Darby, do you truly care about my daughter?" He asked.

Jack swallowed hard, but faced Knockout. "Yes, sir," he said. "I care a lot about Amelia and I'd never hurt her."

Knockout nodded. "I trust you, Jack," he said. "But know this, my daughter means everything to me and I'm trusting you to be a gentleman to her and treat her right."

"I will, Knockout," the teenager promised.

The medic nodded. "Very well," he said with a smile. "Did you both enjoy the movie?"

They gave him surprised looks and he chuckled. "Arcee told me where you both had gone," he said. "Frankly, pizza is better than the junk they had at that dance."

"You said it, Dad," Amelia said with a giggle as she turned to Jack. "You saved me, Romeo."

He smiled. "And you're my other half, Juliet," he replied as they kissed again while Knockout chuckled once more, both pleased that his daughter had found a boy worthy of her attention and heart and that Jack had made Amelia's night end on a better note than it had started on.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
